What I Would Do For You
by Aries-chan
Summary: I know its a cheesy title but it's all could think of. It's about Beth and Carl getting closer together in the prison after Herschel gets bit. Carl/Beth. Rated T for some mature scenes. (There not that mature)
1. Help Arrives

**Hey guys! I keep coming up with new ideas so this is the newest idea I have. I'm writing another fanfic (Ryn's Life) I should have that up hopefully soon. Just if you don't know who Shawn is, he is Maggie and Beth's brother. I know I have a messed up mind because I thought of the dream part that Beth has and that was my favorite part. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone unless I came up with them. I know it's a cheesy name but it's what I just came up with. I only own some scenes like the shower room and countless others. I realized after I typed this all up, that most of the paragraphs end happily. I don't own any songs I use.  
**

* * *

**What I Would Do For You**

**_Chapter 1: Help Arrives_**

**_Beth's P.O.V_**

I sat inside of my father's room. Waiting will he die or not? I hear Glenn ask,"Where have you been?"Carl walks into the room with a duffel bag full of medical supplies. Lori says,"I thought you were organizing the food. Where were you?" "I found the infirmary and got everything I thought was useful. I only killed two walkers," said Carl. Lori yells at him. He says,"Get off my back!" I say,"Carl, she's your mother, you can't talk to her like that."

With that he left the room. He didn't just walk out of the room. He stormed out of the room. I knew he would go up to his cell. I said,"I'll be right back." I'm pretty sure everyone knew I was going to go apologize. Lori said,"Can you say I said sorry. I'm just so worried about him. I don't want him to turn out like Sophia." I nodded. I walked up the stairs. I walked to his cell that he shared with his father. I knocked on the bars. He looked up from his laying position on the bunk beds. He blushed slightly. You could see that he tried to fight it but didn't succeed."Hi,"I said. "Hi, he replied. "Can I come in,"I asked. He nodded. I opened the door and he sat up and I sat next to him. He blushed slightly. I know he has a crush on me. I guess I kinda have a crush on him too. We are only three years apart,I'm sixteen and he's thirteen. I say,"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just, I see back to when my mom was alive and Maggie and her would fight. Now look at where my mom is now."My eyes are getting blurry because I'm ready to cry. My tears fall down my face. Then, I remember when I tried to kill myself after Shane opened the barn and killed the walkers in there. I cup my hands to my face. Then, I feel the warmth of arms wrapping around my body. I uncup my face to see Carl hugging me, trying to comfort me. "I know its hard to lose someone you love,'he said. "Your mom says she's sorry. She just didn't want you to turn out like Sophia,"I said. He broke the hug, blushing, and I wiped the tears from my face and eyes and told him,"If you want to you can sleep in my cell with me until my dad gets better or if he dis." He said,'Yes, I mean okay." I giggle and he asks,'What's so funny?""Nothing," I reply.

I went back downstairs an Maggie was in the cell alone. Glenn said,"She wants a moment alone." About two hours later Carl came was holing Dad's hand. He stopped breathing. I ran into the room. I said,"Daddy, Daddy?" No response."Help! Somebody please help," I yelled, tears running down my face. Lori came in running. Well not really running, kinda fast walking. She seen he wasn't breathing, so she tried mouth to mouth. Then, she tried CPR. It didn't work, then she tried mouth to mouth again. His arm grabbed Lori and she squirmed away and backed up to the wall where me and Maggie stand. Dad's eyes flutter open and they close. Carl has his gun pointed, ready to shoot. Later when Rick gets back, I hear Carl say, He stopped breathing but Mom brought him back.""It's true,"says Glenn. He walks in and unhand-cuffs Dad. Me and Maggie are both holding one of Dad's hands.

After we ate dinner, I went back to my cell and Carl is behind me. I lied down on the bottom bunk and he went up and lied on the top bunk. After awhile I know that both of us weren't sleeping so I asked him,"What's the infirmary like?""Well it's a room full of shelves. And the shelves are full. Well, at least they were,"he said."I didn't ell anybody but I found the shower room,"he continued. "Really,"I asked eagerly."Yeah.I'll show you tomorrow,"he said yawning."Okay. And don't yawn it's contagious,"I say."Good night and don't let the bed bugs bit. Not like their be the ones that will be biting,"I say, referring to walkers. I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly. I start dreaming. It's a terrible nightmare. I see my mom dying right in front of my eyes then coming back as a walker. Shawn doing the same. Then, I see Patricia. It's the cold night we go overrun by the herd. I was trying to pull her, to save her, but yet they still got her. Then' I see my boyfriend of three months Jimmy, driving the R.V. Dale owned to help Rick and Carl get off the burning barn. Too many walkers, they break in. They start to bite him. He screams for help but no one does. Then, it goes dark. Next, I see them all, my mother, my brother, my friend, my befriend. All the people I love, their monsters, walkers. They come at me and start biting me. I scream. I sit up, eyes widened, sweating, tears rolling down my face. I hear Carl hop down from the top bunk. He asks,"What's wrong?" I say between crying,"Mom... Patricia... Shawn... Jimmy...Walkers...Came after me.""It's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I can sleep with you if you want ," said Carl, blushing at the last part. I think back before the apocalypse. When I was little I would have nightmares and I would sneak into my parent's room and lay in between them. I said,"Okay." I move over as much as I could so he could lay down. I flipped on my right side so I could see. He gets on the bed and lays on his right side so h isn't facing me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. He freezes for a moment then he puts a hand on mine. That signified that it was okay, nothing would hurt me. I fell back to sleep and there were no more bad dreams that night.

I woke up to Lori walking by all cells that were occupied saying,"It's time to get up." She stopped at our cell and said,"Well that's adorable and sweet." I blushed a little. Carl didn't wake up so I got out at the foot of the bed. I kneeled in front of Carl and said,"Wake up," while shaking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. He blushed at the proximity of my face to his. We came out of the cell after I said,"Thanks for sleeping with me." We go check on my dad. He is awake and talking. When he sees me he says in a semi-hoarse voice,"Hi, my little ladybug." I hug him and say,"Hi, Daddy. It's great to see you awake and talking.""So,Carl your mom told me that you found the infirmary,"said Rick. "Yeah, I did," Carl said. While the adults were talking, me and Carl have a conversation with our eyes. First I say, with my eyes,'Tell them about the shower room.' He says,'No. It will be our secret.' 'Then how are we going to sneak out,' my eyes asked. 'I don't know. We will have to tell someone,' he said finally agreeing. 'I'll say it,' said my eyes. 'No, I will,' said Carl. Then, he spoke,"There's something I didn't tell you," whispering started here and ending as he continued,"I found the shower room."

"Really," almost everybody exclaimed except me and Carl."Really," we both said, simultaneously. "Okay, women shower first, then children," referring to Carl,"and men last," said Rick. Later we found extra towels for Dad's leg that we weren't going to use, and we took them with us. We followed Carl to where he said the infirmary is. We got there and seen that he really did clean it out. The he showed us to where the shower room was and felt like a wave of relief hit us. We finally got to shower. Rick said,"Women and girls,"referring to me,"go behind those lockers and get undressed, grab a towel and walk to a shower. U s men will be standing in front of the shower for protection." We all got undressed and wrapped up in a towel. We walked to a shower.(A/N The showers have doors. Yes, I know prisons most likely don't have doors. What do you expect, I am only 12 years old.) Carl was in front of a shower and I walked into that one. I took the towel off and hung it over the door.

******************Meanwhile*********************************

(Not in Beth's P.O.V.)

I watched as the women got in the shower. I sat in a locker and tried to breath quietly.

* * *

While I felt the warm water hit my skin, I heard myself start quietly singing 'The Parting Glass.' I remembered when we first got to the prison and stayed in the field.

_"Of all the money e're I had I spent it in good company. And all the harm e're I've ever done alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit to mem'ry now I can't recall; So fill to me the parting glass. Good night and joy be with you all. Oh, all the comrades that e're I had were sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts e're I had would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call; Good night and joy be with you all. Good night and joy be with you all."_

I finished washing out my hair when I reached the end of the song. I was done less than one minute after that. I grabbed the towel off the door. I told Carl,"I'm done so if you can step away that would be nice." I heard him step away and say,"I'm away from the door and not looking." I opened the door and walked over to where I got undressed. Before we got to the shower room we found clothes so, we brought them to the shower room. I put on the pants and heard shuffling from a locker near me. I knew it wasn't any women because they were in the shower and it wasn't any of the guys because they were outside of the shower doors. I peeked around the corner just to check and seen the girls in the shower and the guys guarding them.

* * *

The locker person's P.O.V.

I seen the youngest of the girls get out of the shower and come back to where she and her sister got undressed. She got her pants on and was going to put her shirt on when I accidentally scuffled. She heard and peeked around the corner. I started to open the door and...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then I heard a locker door open and I got knocked to the floor. I had the towel up to my chest and he was trying to rip it off. I tried screaming but he put his hand over my mouth. I looked around the room for my ax. I seen it only a couple feet away but I knew it was hopeless. He let me get up so I shuffled over towards my weapon. He noticed and tackled me again. He said,"If you try to get away I'll kill you and everyone in this room, including your little boyfriend and your sister." I tried to turn my head but he didn't let me. So I never saw his face. He let me get up and I screamed. Loud. He tackled me but this time I saw his face. He was the black prisoner that was a survivor. I think his name is Oscar. Next thing I hear is him grabbing a knife and putting it up next to my neck. He said,"Any last words girly?"I was crying and I said while choking on my tears,"I want to tell my sister I love her and my dad I love him. I want to tell Carl that...I ummmm like him." I blushed at the last part. Then I heard a gunshot. The man on me got a lot heavier. I opened my eyes to see someone trying to get the man off of me.

I pushed the man off of me and seen that it was Carl that shot the man. I seen his hand as a gesture to help me get up. He pulled me up and asked sheepishly,"Is w-what y-you said t-true?" I nodded, avoiding eye contact. "A-are y-you okay," he asked, stuttering and blushing. I nodded. "Well I'll leave so you can get dressed,"he said. He left and I got me shirt on and I walked out of the locker part. The tear streaks were still on my face. I seen a mirror in the room and walked over there. I seen my disheveled hair. I start crying again. Maggie got out of the shower and Glenn told her what had happened. She got dressed and seen me in front of the mirror with my knees to my face. She said,"It's okay, little ladybug. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." She hugged me and asked,"Do you want me to sing you a song?" I nodded.

She started singing,"Let's dance in style, Let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the sky. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Are you gunna drop the bomb or not? Let us die young or let us live forever, we don't have the power but we never say never. Sitting in a sandpit, Life is a short trip. The music's for the sad men. Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, Forever Young. Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are a melody and some are the beat. But sooner or later they all will be gone. Why don't they stay young? It's hard to get old without a cause. I don't wanna parish like a fading horse. Youth is like diamonds in the sun and diamonds are forever. Forever young I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever or never. Forever Young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever or never. So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams are swinging outta the blue. We let them come true. Forever Young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever or never. Forever Young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever or never. Forever Young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever or never. Forever Young, I wanna be Forever Young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, Forever Young."

That made me feel better for the time being. The men showered and we went back to our cell block. We ate dinner then went to our allotted cells. Carl followed me to our cell and I asked him,"Can you sleep with me again tonight? Because of that guy?" He blushed and nodded. I went over towards the wall and he faced me this time and I pulled him close to me and said,"Thank you for saving me." He said,"That's okay. It's just a part of what I would do for you." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had good dreams for once. I would usually have terrible nightmares. So to be able to get a good night's sleep was a miracle. But no one knew tomorrow would be the worst day by far.

* * *

**That was a good chapter. Well at least I thought so. I'm not sure if I should just leave this as a one-shot or if I should make this an on going story. I would love if you would review or PM me to give me ideas for next chapters. So who else is excited for tonight's Walking Dead episode. Not to be a spoiler alert but, I read this one site that said that someone in Rick's group is going to get murdered by a prisoner. The courtyard in the first episode that they close of is also supposed to get broken into so all the walkers get out. My grandma and my dad think Beth is going to be killed because she is just a character that doesn't really have a purpose for being in the group.** **Who do you think will be killed?I'll have the answer on my profile tomorrow afternoon hopefully. Please review and/or PM me. I love you guys so much! Til next time! ~Aries-chan**


	2. The Worst Day By Far

**Hey guys I got some great reviews and I decided to make this a multi-chapter story. I thought after the Walking Dead episode Sunday, that I would make a chapter in both Beth & Carl's P.O.V. So enjoy! **** I'm writing this story listening to this song : watch?v=pSWjr6GA-5E. If you highlight the website thingy with your mouse and press copy then go up to the search bar thingy and paste it. I hope it works. It's a really good song to a really good anime. **Disclaimer : I don't own the Walking Dead. I wish I did. I only own some scenes. I also updated my profile for who died. I will also say who died in this chapter. This is a mix of "Killer Within" and "Say The Word" (Episode 4 and 5.)  


* * *

**'_Flashbacks'_  
**

**_"Thoughts"  
_**

**_"_Talking"  
**

**What I Would Do For You  
**

**Chapter 2: The Worst Day By Far  
**

**Beth's P.O.V.  
**

I woke up to Lori saying," It's time to get up." I told her,"You shouldn't do this every day. You might hurt your baby." I got up like I did the day before and kneeled in front of Carl. This time I leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. In the middle of the night he flipped around so he wasn't facing me. His eyes fluttered open and I said,"It's time to get up." We leave the cell and Lori tells me,"We have to get your father some crutches because he says he's had enough of staring at the top bunk." We leave a few minutes later and go to the infirmary and come back with crutches. I walked back in the cell doors first and seen Carl sitting on the stairs. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. Me and Lori walk into the cell my father is in. Lori says," Be careful. Are you sure you wanna do this?" He said,"I'm getting bored of staring at the top bunk." "Well Daddy you should still be careful,"I say. He nods. Lori helps him up and he was actually walking. Lori was still helping him when he said," I think I can walk by myself."

We got outside and everyone turned and then I heard walker snarling behind us. Carl turned around and yelled,"Walkers!" Me and Daddy went to a small safe cage like thing and we walked in but before we did there was a walker behind Daddy so I said,"Walker." He turned and hit it in the head with his crutch. We get in the cage and Daddy put his crutch up and it locked. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Axel are running over here. Maggie, Carl, and Lori go through the door we came out of to get back to our cell block. T-Dog and Carol stay and fight to close the gate. I see T-Dog get bit on his shoulder after he closed the gate. Carol finds the door to where we first got in the prison so T-Dog and her went in it. An alarm starts going off. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Axel finally get over to we stand. He asks,"Where's Lori? And how the hell is this happening?" I pointed to the door where she walked into.

****************************************************Carl's P.O.V.**********************************************

Me, Maggie, and Mom are walking around Hershel got bit. Mom was walking a little funny so Maggie helped her. A small herd of walkers come at us and I found the door to boiler room. I let Maggie and Mom go in first, then I followed. I tried to shut the door but it wouldn't shut. I pulled on it until it shut. I walk over to Mom is. She is breathing heavily. She says,"I think the baby's coming." Maggie says,"Lay down and I'll take your pants off." Mom lays down and pulls off her pants. She helps Mom back up and she grabs a pipe. Maggie says,"You are going to need to push." Mom pushes a couple off times and Maggie says," Stop!" Mom was bleeding.

Mom lies back on the floor and Maggie says,"I don't know whats wrong. I don't even think your dilated.""Your going to have to do a C-section."says Mom. "I don't know how to. Carol was the one practicing for that. I only know the steps. You'll die," said Maggie. "I don't even have a knife," Maggie pleaded. "I'll go get Hershel to help," I said. "Carl, don't," said Mom. "Carl has a knife," Mom said to Maggie. I say,"No, Mom. Don't, you'll die." There's a scratching feeling in my throat. It feels like a walker scratching my throat. I know this feeling. I'm going to start crying.

"I don't want you to be scared okay? This is what I want. This is alright. Now you take care of your daddy for me. Alright? Your little brother or sister to take care of," said Mom. "No. You don't have to do this," I said. "Your gunna be fine. You are going to beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, you are strong, and you are so brave. And I love you," She said, her voice braking here and there. "I love you too," I said. "You gotta do whats right, baby. Promise me you'll always do whats right. Its so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So if it feels wrong, don't do it. If it feels like it don't do it. Don't let this world spoil you. You are so good. You are my sweet boy. The best thing I ever did. I love you. ," Mom said. I hugged her tightly. "I love you. My sweet, sweet boy.I love you." She started crying. My hat fell of but I didn't care at the moment. She said," Okay, Okay now." She lifted me off of her.

"Now Maggie when this is over your going to have to,"Mom says. " Shh, Shh, Shh." "You have to do it. It can't be Rick," Mom says. "Alright, alright. Its alright," says Mom. I pass the knife over to Maggie. Mom exhales and says,"Goodnight love." "I'm sorry," says Maggie. She cuts along Mom's old C-section scar. She screams. "What are you doing to her," I ask/yelled at Maggie. Mom stopped screaming and she passed out. I look over at Mom. I hear Maggie say,"Carl, give me your hands. Carl, please." I looked down at her hands. Her hands are all bloody. She is searching for the baby. "Keep it clean. If I cut to deep I'll cut the baby. I see it. I see it here. I'm gunna pull it out. I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg. Okay I'm gunna pull the baby out. Okay, Okay," says Maggie. She pulls the baby out. It isn't crying. She rubs its chest. Nothing then its back. She starts crying.

I pull of my jacket to keep my little sister warm. "We have to go," says Maggie. "We can't just leave her here. She'll turn. No," I say. "Carl," said Maggie. "She's my mom," I said, tears rolling down my face. (A/N: This reminds me of a song. If enough people want to know it I'll dedicate a chapter to it.) My guns already out of it holster. Maggie turns and walks to the door. I turn back to my mom. I cry. '_No more kid stuff. People are going to die. I'm gunna die, Mom. There's no way you can ever be ready for it.'_ I remembered when Dad took me up to the barn and we sat at the top and he gave me my gun back. Well technically it was Daryl's gun that I stole. I get down on my knees. I lean over and I hug Mom. I say,"I love you." Then I recited her last words,"_Goodnight love." _Tears spilled down my face. I cocked the gun and I shot. I couldn't look as I shot her. I couldn't watch the bullet go into her skull.

I go up the stairs and pass Maggie with my head down. We walked out the door and back to where this all started.

********************************************************************Beth's P.O.V.*****************************************************

Rick came back a couple of minutes after the alarm stopped. Me and Daddy walked out of the cage thing. Rick asked,"Did they come back yet?" I say,"No." All of a sudden we hear a baby crying. We all turn to look at Maggie holding a baby followed by a sorrowful Carl. Maggie looked like she was about to cry. Rick walked over there. On his way over he slowly dropped the axe out of his hand. He asked," Where is... Where is she?" Maggie shook her head and started to cry so Glenn walked over and hugged her. Rick walked over by Carl and said," No, oh no!" Carl started silent crying. Rick fell to the ground, sobbing. Daddy wanted to see the baby so Maggie hands Carl his little sister. Carl walked over to Daddy. Daddy,"She's gunna need some formula or she'll die." "Oh, no. I'm not having another one die. I'll go," says Daryl. "I'll go to," says Maggie. Maggie went to go get her backpack from the car when Daryl called me over and said," His mom just died and his dad isn't looking so good." He was referring to Carl. I say,"I'll look after him." Just seconds earlier Rick picked up his axe and went into where Maggie and Carl came from. Everyone watched as Maggie and Daryl left on his motorcycle.

The rest of our group (A/N: Beth, Glenn, Carl, Hershel, and the baby. Axel goes back to his cell block.) went back to our cell block. Axel went to his. All of a sudden we hear a scream. Its Axel. Suddenly it stops. We remember him saying,'_The fence at the far end is down. When me and Oscar tried to put out the bodies. They just came right up and tried to get us.'_ Then we hear snarl, growling, and scuffling. Everyone but me and Carl get in to a cell. We run as fast as we can. We got to the front door. Carl fumbled for the keys. I looked around we seen the herd walking towards us. He unlocked the door, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door and shut it. Still holding my hand we watched as we were almost being surrounded by walkers. He seen an opening and he pulled me through.

We stopped to catch our breath. He let go of my hand and he said,"Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt. Cus... ya know.. um..." He trailed off. He looked away and said,"I.. um.. li..li...lik.. Your dad and sister would kill me if you got hurt." (A/N: He was going to say,"I like you." but he was too embarrassed to say it.) We notice we're not being followed by walkers but we don't know how long that would last. After we catch our breath Carl says," We have to get to higher ground. Like a tree stand for hunting or a tree house for little kids. If we do find a tree stand we can't stay there for long. We'll freeze. If we find one we can use it to scope out the land." I nod in agreement. I think to myself,"_We've been running for about a mile but we're outta breath. Shouldn't we be able to run a lot father than that because all we do is run?" _(A/N: TWD reference episode two. Maggie,"He can't walk let alone run. And all we do is run.) Since we're in a forest, we eventually find a tree stand. We've been searching for what feels like hours. It's probably only been half and hour or so. I remember writing in my diary/ journal yesterday. The date was April 15, 2013. So today must be April 16,2013. I remember Carl naming all the fallen women for the baby's name. I've heard of Amy but I never knew what she was like. I decided I would ask later.

We climb up the tree stand and I remember I have a fear of heights. '_The carnival came to our small town for the first time. I was already eight and I have never been to a carnival. If I was eight Maggie would've been fourteen since there is a six-year gap between us. Dad, me, Maggie, Shawn, and Mom went to the carnival. Me, Maggie, and Dad were a group and Shawn and Mom were a group. I still remember how pretty the light were. The reds, the pinks, the purple, any color you could think of. But my favorite were the blues. The light blues, the dark blues, the turquoise blues. At first we played some games and got some toys. Then I seen it. The Ferris wheel. I eventually convince Dad to take me and Maggie up there. Waited in line until we finally got to go up in it. We started going up and Dad said,"Beth, look how pretty it is." I looked out the window. It was beautiful. When we got to the very top. It stopped for the people at the bottom to get off. I started to freak out. And that's how I found out I have a fear of heights.'_

I told myself," Its okay, Its okay." I lowly backed away from the edge and sat in the middle with my head in between my knees. He asked,"Fear of heights?" I nodded. He said," Well that's okay because I seen tree houses and pine trees." (A/N: The trees are for warmth and protection.) I said, quietly and like a little kid,"Okay." He walked towards the ladder and said," I'm going to go down and you can follow me down. If you fall I'll catch you." I got up as he went down. I exhaled and slowly started the descent. I took each step slowly. I went to step and there wasn't a ladder step so I slipped and fell. He caught me. I said, blushing,"Thank you."

It started getting darker and cloudier. It started to pour. My clothes and his were soaking wet. We found a pine tree and we decided to make a tent and a fire. He said, blushing and looking away,"You can take off your clothes to dry. I won't look. You can find something to cover up in." "Okay," I say. He looks away and takes off his hat to cover his eyes. I take off my shirt and pants. My bra and underwear aren't wet so I leave them on. I find some pine tree branches with the things on it. I put it around me and I walked back into our make shift tent. I put up my wet clothes on a stick and put it by the fire. I said,"Okay, you can open your eyes." He moves his hat and I say,"Now its your turn and I promise not to look." I covered my eyes and a few minutes later he said that I could open my eyes.

After it stops raining we go outside and sit beside the dying fire.(A/N: Yet another TWD reference. 2nd season.) I walk out of the tent with his hat on after he told me to put it on since he wanted to see what it looked like on me. He said, blushing,"It actually looks pretty good on you." I decided to ask,"I know Amy was Andrea's sister but what was she like?" "Well she was twelve years younger that Andrea and she was kind of like you," he said.

"Really," I asked. "Really," he said. "She was just like you. She was kind, childish sometimes, and she was pretty. Just like you," he said, blushing, obviously not trying to cover it up that he just said that. I feel my cheeks heat up. I looked back at the fire and say, quietly," Thank you." He said, breaking the awkward silence," Since you asked me a question let me ask you a question." I say," Okay." "If you could go back to any time before the apocalypse, when would you go back to," he asked. "I would go back to when Mom, Shawn, Jimmy, and Patricia were still alive," I say. "I would go back when me, Mom, and Dad got our family portrait picture," he says. I say," You know when people die they see their lives flash before eyes?" He nods. I say," Are we really living our lives or are we about to die, just watching our lives flash before our eyes?"

We walk back into the makeshift tent and I realise that it is absolutely freezing here. I say,"I'm going to go to put on my clothes. They have to be dry by now." I walk out and quickly put on my clothes and I walk back in. Carl gave me his hat so I wanted to give it back so I say,"Heres your hat." He said,"You can have it for tonight." I nod. I lay down on the cold ground. I start shivering. I sneeze from being cold. He asks,"Is the ground cold?" I sneeze again as an answer. He says,"Come here." I schooch over and sit next to him. Earlier when we were looking for a tree stand we found a blanket so we took it. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around us. He blushed at the proximity of my body to his.

I hugged him to my body. We layed down and he fell asleep. Then he started to talk in his sleep. "Beth... Beth, please don't die on me. I... I love you.. Please god damn it, I love you. Please don't die," he said. Tears started leaking out of his eyes. I started petting his hair and saying," It's okay. I'm right here I'm not dying." He stops crying and I fall asleep.

The next morning he woke me up by kissing my forehead. When I open my eyes he blushes and looks away. He says,"Today let's try to get back to the prison." We leave the tent and walk back in the direction of the prison. We start to hear a snarling. It gets louder and louder. We look up in a tree and see a walker in a nuece.

* * *

**Sorry for taking forever to update. Tomorrow is Sunday and the 6th episode of The Walking Dead, Hounded. I'm so excited. Please review if you have any ideas on what the next chapter should be about.~Aries-chan**


	3. The Great Return

**Hey guys who else is excited for the mid-season finale? There are 16 episode this season! I'm soooooooooooo excited. It stops the first weekend in December and starts back up in February. February 9th which is a Saturday for the previous episodes. This chapter and hopefully the next chapters I will put questions in about the first 2 seasons and the first 8 episodes of the 3rd season. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Don't own but I will own both comic books for Christmas. My dad is not a very good secret keeper**.

* * *

**_Important!: It would be a good idea to read previous chapter or just the ending before you read this chapter. Also when you see a number in parentheses it means when your done reading you go to the bottom so I don't interrupt your reading with a short Author's Note.  'Flashback' "Thoughts" _"Talking"  
**

**What I Would Do For You**

**Chapter 3: The Great Return**

**Before Apocalypse   
**

Ryan's P.O.V.

_'I just found out that my girlfriend for 2 1/2 years just died. I went home and I shut the door and I shut the light off. I think of her. Her beautiful chocolate hair. Her eyes the same. I realize that I want to feel her love and I want to lay beside her. The only way to do that is to kill myself. I try to slit my wrists. I grab a knife and put it to my wrist. I can't do it. I want to go back in time to see her beautiful face smiling. Tears stream down my face.  
_

_**********************The Next Day***************************  
_

_I get home after school. I go to my room and I close the door. Today, I decide in school, I will hang myself. I find rope and go deep in to the woods. I climb up a tall-ish apple tree to tie the rope. While I'm in the tree I put the rope around my neck. That's when I hear it. The snarling, the growling, the sound of sticks breaking, and even the sound of shuffling feet. It must be these 'zombies' the news were talking about. I seen a few emerge from the forest. I know I'll die eventually if I say up here and I know I'll die if I get down. I decide to stay up and jump. I purposely fall off the branch I was kneeling on. The 'zombies' are surrounding me. I know its too late even if I kick them. I've already been bit by one. She looks just like my dead girlfriend. Lillianna. I think,"Lillianna, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I never got to kiss you. I never got to tell you my feelings. I even bought a ring. I was going to propose. Lillianna. I love you. But goodbye. Goodnight love." _

_The light of day slowly faded away. I know it's over. I feel myself heating up. I'm dying from the fever that kills you and turns you into one of them. I think,"Goodbye Mom, Dad, Lillianna, Melanie. My close friends, I hope your safe. Maggie, Beth, Shawn. Goodbye." '  
_

**End Flashback**_  
_

**Beth's P.O.V.  
**

" Ryan," I ask. Carl looks at me weird. I say," This is Ryan. Ryan Dunlap **(1)**. He was a sophomore at my school **(2). **We were close friends." "Oh. Should we kill him," asks Carl. I shake my head, no. We continue walking until we see the prison in the distance. Carl says,"I think I thought of a good name for the baby." "And what would that be," I ask. "Beth, Beth Hope," he says, blushing. "Or just Hope." I blush and I almost tripped over a tree root when he says that. I'm flattered that he wants to name his sister after me but I really don't know if that's a really good name for her. "Comira or Romira," he continues. " Comira? Romira," he asks. "Yeah, letters from Lori, Carol, Amy, Jacqui, Andrea, and Patricia," he says. "Or Judith, like my 3rd grade teacher. Her middle name would be Lily," He continues," So her full name would be Judith Lily Grimes." "So we can call her Judy or Lily," I ask. He nods.

"Lily, such a beautiful name. So would you like to know why Ryan killed himself," I ask. "Sure might as well. There's enough time," he says. "He killed himself because of his girlfriend. She died in a car accident the day before the apocalypse. The day of the apocalypse he killed himself. His girlfriend, Lillianna, she was beautiful. Perfect chocolate brown hair. Eyes to match. He was about to propose to her. He even bought a ring. He showed it to us. He loved her. She loved him a lot. Almost more than Maggie loves Glenn. He was going to propose the day she died. Me and her were close friends and she told me one day that if she were to die I should tell him and to help him get over her," I say.

We keep walking until we see walkers **(3). **I count them. There's about 25. I lost my count when I came across a chocolate haired walker."Lil-Lillianna," I ask. I know she won't answer me. I walk closer and reach my arm out towards her. That's when I feel a pulling feeling on my hand. I turn to see Carl with worry on his face. I walk back over to him. All of the ammo is gone, the little we had to begin with, and all we have are knifes. I think,"_I-I don't wanna end up like Lillianna." _I start having a panic attack **(4). **I fall to the ground and I start hyperventilating. He grabs my hand and finds a random pointy stick and stabs a few walkers in the head. We run until we see a random small house.

We go in the small house which was only two rooms. He lets go of my hand and I sit on the floor. He says,"I'm going to go see if there are any walkers or people in the house." I sit on the floor when I feel a hand going around my waist and it pulls me into a small closet that we didn't notice before. I scream,"Carl! Help me!" Then the world went dark. But I could still hear everything.

Carl's P.O.V.

I was walking around the one room still trying to catch my breath, when I hear Beth scream for me. I run into the room. I look around and try to find somewhere that she could be. All of a sudden a man almost three times my size steps out of a small closet with Beth's shirt in his hand. "What have you done to her," I ask/yell the man. "Oh, don't worry about the pretty blond. She'll be okay without her shirt and bra," the man chuckles. "Y-You t-t-took her b-b-bra," I asked. "Oh, I see you like her. So would you like to see her," he asks."N-No,"I say. "So, I can take her," he says. "No that's not what I meant," I say. "Well, you said I could take her so I will," he chuckles," I'll take her after I kill you." He pulls out a gun and points it at me. He doesn't know that behind me, I have my gun in my hand. I think,"_okay you only have one chance to save her since you only have one bullet. You have to hit him. You have to save her." _I pull up my gun and shoot.

Beth's P.O.V.

I hear Carl's voice and an unknown man's voice arguing. All of a sudden, I hear a gun shot and the thump of a body on the ground. I hear footsteps walking away. I flutter my eyes open. I hear the footsteps walking back towards me. I shut my eyes. I also cover my chest. I feel a feeling of warmth on my chest. I open my eyes open to see Carl with a blush also avoiding my gaze and a blanket on my chest. I sit up slowly and I realize something hurts immensely. It's my sides. I cringe and Carl doesn't notice. He puts my shirt and my bra next to me and walks out. _"Oh, that's why he was blushing,"_ I think. I get dressed and while I'm putting on my shirt I notice the bruises that go up my sides completely.

I go to Carl back in the room. I say his name but I freeze. I can't talk. It hurts to talk. It even hurts to breathe. I don't know how I didn't realize it before. The shot brought all of the walkers that were around the small house. He walks into the room and I talk by lipping the words. "I can't talk,"I lip. He says,"Well, it's a good thing I can read lips then." I nod. We think of a plan to get out of the house. I tug his shirt sleeve to get his attention an I say,"We can shove the man outside and we can run out the back door." He agrees. He drags the man out the door and throws him out the door. Well, more like shoves him out the door.**(5)** We run and run and run until we see a small shed.

We run inside the shed and realize it's the armory that we were looking for. We decide to stay since it's roomy enough and we don't really want to go back outside. I move my lips and sound comes out. I say softly and hoarsely,"We're safe now." I'm amazed that I can talk. Carl agrees and he is also amazed that I can talk even though it's quiet and hoarse. "We are going to have to get back to the prison sometime,"Carl says. "We can leave tomorrow morning,"I say. "I'm going to open the door slightly to see what time it is since I can tell the time by where the sun is in the sky," I continue. I peek my head out the door and I see it's about 4 in the evening. I walk back in and I say,"It's about 4."

A little bit later we decide to make a small fire. We go outside and find some twigs and start a fire. I decide to ask," What do you miss most?" "I think I miss time with my family," says Carl. "I think I miss Shawn, my mom, my friends. I even miss my dad and Maggie, even though I haven't seen them for a day," I say. It starts to sprinkle so we decide to go in the armory. I take out the blanket and I set it on the ground. We have a flashlight hanging from the ceiling for a light source. I say,"I think it's time to hit the hay since we have a big day tomorrow." He shuts the flashlight off and lays down next to me. I close my eyes and think about Dad and Maggie. I fall asleep a few seconds later.

The next day, I wake up from the sounds of the birds chirping. I shake Carl's shoulder gently and he wakes up. I stand up and check outside. I peek my head out the door and I see that there is no walkers and that it's about 9 a.m. I walk back in and I say,"The coast is clear and it's about 9." "We should grab ammo and put it in the backpack. We should also grab weapons," Carl says. We fill up the backpack I have and we check to make sure there is no walkers. There is none so we leave the armory. We know the prison isn't far away.

We walk until we see a stony road. It's the road to the prison. We look at each other with smiles. We start walking a bit faster. We see the prison. I see Daddy, Judy, and Carol. I notice there's a car missing. We get up to the gate and he unlocks it. I realize that someone must have found Carol because she was M.I.A. when we had the run** (6).** She walks the gate and she says to Judy,"Look it's your brother." "Hi, Judy," says Carl. "Judy," asks Carol. "Yeah, Judy. That's her name. Judith Lily Grimes," Carl says. "Oh," says Carol, understandingly. "Hi," I say, hoarsely. She asks,"Beth, what happened to you?" "I kinda got kidnapped and he took off my shirt and bra. He also gave me bruises up both of my sides. I couldn't talk before," I say.

"So, Carol. What happened to you," I ask in return. "Oh, after T-Dog got bit, he sacrificed himself for me so I could get back to the cell block. I ran through the door he said to go through. I dropped my rag the was my hat. I ran almost all the way to the cell block. I got stuck in a small herd of walkers. I stabbed one in the neck with my knife and my knife got stuck in it's neck. I looked for a place to hide. I found a small cell with no bars. I got myself in. I was exhausted so I sat down. I fell asleep and I wake up to hear a noise like people walking. It was Daryl looking for another way around the prison. I pushed the door when they got close. I couldn't push the door open. It felt like there was a body in front of the door. Daryl pushed the door and said,"It's only one or two. They don't have much strength." They walk away. A few minutes later, I hear a sound that sounds like metal hitting metal. It's starts going a little faster. I push the door open. It stops and I hear steps coming over to the door. Someone moves the body in front of the door. They open the door. It's Daryl. He picks me up and takes me back the cell block."

I walk over to my Dad while Carl stays by Judy. I ask,"Where is everyone else?" He says,"Well, Bethy I don't want you to be sad or anything but, Maggie and Glenn have gotten kidnapped. A woman came here, by the name of Michonne, and she had a basket full of baby formula. She told us they got kidnapped. That they were being held in a safe town called Woodbury by a crazy man called the Governor. Rick, Daryl, and Michonne went to go save them." "Okay," I say. I feel tears come to my eyes. Carl walks over to us with Carol and asks what happened. Daddy tells him the story and he says,"Don't worry. I'm sure my Dad will get Maggie and Glenn back." We walk back into the cell block and we eat lunch. I speak up after my dad wrapped up my sides,"Me and Carl found the armory. We even brought back ammo and weapons." "Really," asked Carol and Daddy almost in unison. "Really," me and Carl say.

We show them everything we brought with us. I even told Carol about Ryan and Lillianna. We eat dinner and we go lay down. Ilay down and Carl lays next to me. I don't really need him to lay next to me but I don't mind. He falls asleep almost instantly and I stay awake thinking. I think,"_Something always happens so we always know safety never lasts long." _I fall asleep.

I never knew how right I was until the next day. Safety Never Lasts Long.

* * *

**(1) Wayne Dunlap is the walker Glenn and Rick chop up and they put his guts on themselves so other walkers didn't smell them.**

**(2) Sophomores are 10th graders and they should be about 15 years old.  
**

**(3) Lol. Walkers were walking. lol.  
**

**(4) I don't know what a panic attack is like so I hope I made it realistic.  
**

**(5) Inspiration from episode 7 -When The Dead Come Knocking  
**

**(6) M.I.A. -Missing In Action  
**

**I was watching the Walking Dead marathon while writing this. Okay, spoilers. Name of the episode shares the name of the chapter in the comic book. That means there will be a lot of death or sadness. Someone in Rick's group dies. It was admitted in a website. I'm excited! This episode is called Made To Suffer  
**

* * *

**Okay next chapter preview: "C'mon just leave her," I yelled. We ran and ran. We all new it was true. Safety Never Lasts Long." The next chapter is going to be called- Safety Never Lasts Long.  
**


	4. Safety Doesn't Last Long

Hey guys! I know I forgot the questions so I'll put them in this one and the one I'm going to write probably before February 10th. It'll probably be about Christmas. And you could probably skip over it. In some of my stories I add extra chapters when there are holidays. Like in my one story 'The Little Kittens' I did a chapter for my birthday. So enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Wait * looks down* yep I have boobs so I'm definitely not Robert Kirkman. But I do own the 2 compendium books cause I got them for Christmas and I've already read them both. You should check them out. My dad got them at Barnes & Noble.

**_*******Important******************_** The numbers in parentheses mean the same as before. And they will still be at the bottom. Once you get to a number please scroll down so you don't get confused. In the last chapter you didn't have to do that. There are important things in this one. The numbers that look like this **(1) **aren't important. The ones that look like this **_(2)_** are. Thx. **_~Aries-chan_**

* * *

**What I Would Do For You**

**Chapter 4: Safety Doesn't Last Long**

**Carl's P.O.V.**

Me and Beth wake up and go to see my sister. We do our normal thing. Then, we feed her and ourselves. Dad isn't back yet. Me and Carol go and see if any walls are down. Not like we could really repair them or anything. We don't see anything so we come back to the cell block. So we come back to the cafeteria like thing in out cell block and Beth is making formula for Judy. I sit down at one of the tables so I'm sitting facing her. She is so pretty. I guess I like her but she'll never feel the same about me. Her blond hair is tied up in a ponytail like always; her porcelain face is emotionless as she hums. You can tell she is humming a song she made up because it was weird but cool but awesome but random but still weird all at the same time. I don't notice but Beth is done with the formula so she goes to grab a bottle. When she moves I break out of my trance. Yeah, I guess you could say I have a kinda huge crush on her.

I notice Carol holding Judy and staring at me. As soon as she realizes I'm staring she turns around with a smile on her face. Beth breaks the semi-awkward silence," Carol, the formula is ready." Sometimes her voice soothes me so I have no anger or anything in me anymore. Carol walks over and grabs the bottle and whispers something in Beth's ear. Beth replies back. Beth looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and says," Judy seems to be doing well, even though we are in this living nightmare of an apocalypse." " Well, that's great," I say," That's the way Mom would've wanted it." She agrees and Carol walks over to me and asks," Would you like to feed Judy?" I say," Sure." She hands my Judy and the bottle. I'm extra careful while holding her. All of a sudden, I hear footsteps. It's Axel **_(1)._** He has finished fixing the generator.

He walks up to Beth and starts flirting with her. In front of Hershel. In front of me with **_my_** Beth. How dare he. I emit a low growling sound, which luckily, no one heard. I feel like I hate him with a burning passion **(2).** I don't know why. That's when I realize it. I'm jealous. Like really, super, duper jealous. I'm jealous of him flirting with **_my _**Beth. Hershel says something I don't catch but I do catch the last part,"… you know how the boy feels about her. He even kept her relatively safe in the wilderness. He deserves to be with her. Not you, you freaking creepy pervert. I don't want to see you near my daughter ever again." I want to jump up and give Hershel a high-five right now but that would just be weird. Wait. Did he just say," You know how the boy feels about her?" I think back. My mind goes totally blank when I realize that's what he said. Right now I can only think of 10 words. They are: He. Knows. That. I. Like. Beth. More. Than. A. Friend. 'Okay,' I think. 'At least he approves of me.'

I go throughout the whole day thinking about it. Then, I realize its dark outside. Beth, Axel, Judy, and I are all in Hershel's new cell since me and Beth sleep in the others. I'm standing while Beth sits with Judy while feeding her with Axel to her right. He asks," Your good with her. You got any little sisters?" She replies quickly," No." "So how old are you," he asks. "17," she replies. "Oh, the good age of 17. You're not a child but you're still not an adult," he says. Carol steps in to the room and I think,' Yes she is saving Beth so I don't have to kill Axel in front of her! Cause that's really what I feel like doing!' Carol says," I need to talk to you." "Who? Me," Axel asks. She nods. Axel gets up and leaves the cell. I peek my head out the door I come all the way back in the room. Beth says," A little birdy told me that you have a crush on me. And. I. Know. That. Its. True." "H-H-H-How do y-y-you kn-know," I ask, stuttering like crazy. "Don't you worry," she says. Carol walks back in and says," Axel and I are going to be on the guard towers." Beth says," Okay."

As soon as Carol leaves Beth walks out of the cell with Judy. I think,' Well I'm having just the best day now aren't I?'

**Beth's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the room. I really shouldn't have said that. Now he'll probably never forgive me. He probably won't feel the way I feel for him right now. Okay, you could say I have a small crush on the junior in the cell I just left **(3).**

After, I walked out of the cell I go over to where my Dad is. I say," I think Judy is tired." He says, "Okay." And he takes Judy. I walk out and go to Carl who is on the stairs.

**Carl's P.O.V.**

I sit on the stairs and Beth comes over and sits near me. We don't talk, so it's kind of awkward. I feel a blush slowly creep over my face when she says," Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed." She doesn't look at me while she talks. I'm just about to reply when Hershel walks over to the stairs. I try to cover up my blush but it's useless. It just won't go away. Hershel says," Judy has finally fallen asleep." All of us look in the direction of the noise we hear. The noise is a woman screaming.

Hershel says," It can't be Carol or Axel. They are on the guard towers." "What if one of them came back in for something," says Beth. "I'll go check," I say. I go to walk off the stairs and Hershel puts his crutch in front of me and says," I'm sorry. I just can't let you do that. What would your father do if you got hurt or even killed?" "Well, since my dad is gone I have to do his job so I have to see who it is," I reply. He lowers his crutch and I walk out of the cell block to see who or what the screaming is coming from.

Beth's P.O.V.

I look at my father and say," How could you just let him go and check?" "Well somebody has to," he says. "Then why'd you let him go. He and his sister are all Rick has left. And you saw how Rick acted when he found out Lori died. He took it even harder when he found out Carl had to do her in," I say.

Carl's P.O.V.

I stop in front of the door the screaming is coming from. I'm very reluctant to go in. I never wanted to step foot near this room ever again. I think I might be crazy and I'm just hearing things. Then I think,' My Beth and Hershel heard it too so I can't be crazy.' I walk towards to door, the door to the worst room in the prison. The boiler room. The room where my mom, Maggie, and I were when Mom had Judy. The room where screams were heard while Maggie was giving her a C-section. The room where I had to kill my own mother so she didn't turn into one of those flesh-eating monsters. I took a deep breath and I walked up to the door and I carefully opened it, not wanting to make a sound. I walked in and saw….

A woman who has already been bit, a group of people, and a bunch of walkers. I say," C'mon. Follow me." The guy who seems like the leader just follows me as I walk out the door. Since the leader followed me, the rest of his group followed. We ran through the prisons bowels. Two of the group tried to help the bitten woman. It was a useless attempt to save her. She was just losing blood and attracting more of the walkers. As I guide them back to our cellblock, there were countless walkers. "C'mon just leave her," I yell at the small group as I shoot down yet another walker. We all know it. Everyone in the prison at least. We all know this truth: Safety Doesn't Last Long. It's true because we were run out of our small camp in Atlanta and we were run off of Hershel's farm. Know I know we might even be run out of the prison. I never thought we would be run out of the fences and the brick buildings of the prison.

The leader denied my request to leave the woman. I lead them to the cafeteria tables are in our cell (where Beth was making the formula earlier in this chapter.) I lock the door we came in from and I quickly dash to the other side of the room and lock the other door. The woman dies and the leader has to kill her so she doesn't come back like my mom would've. The leader comes up to the bars and introduces himself," I'm Tyreese. And this is my daughter Marie **_(4)."_** The girl he introduced as Marie comes up to the bars and says," Why the hell did you lock us up in here?" "I locked up both doors so you'll be safe," I respond. Beth and I walk away from the bars. She says," I'm going to go change and I'll be back in a few minutes." I take off my hat and I think,' What is she going to change into?' She walks back in a few minutes in navy blue pajama pants and a light blue t-shirt that's too big for her. I find her outfit cute. I slightly blush when she realizes I'm staring at her. She says," I got them at the one house we were at." Beth pauses and continues," There should be enough for you. They might be too big for you though." I walk into the other room where she said the clothes were and I found them.

I change quickly and walk out of the cell very quickly because I was thinking,' What if Axel has been stalking Beth and he has just been waiting for me to leave her alone.' So I rush back to the room. I see she's in the bed but she's facing the wall. I lay next to her. Then I get back up to lock the door just in case like we always do. I lay down next to her again and I face her. I can visibly see her shaking so I grab a blanket from the top bunk and I place it over the both of us. She's still shivering so I put my arms around her. I feel myself blush furiously as she turns around so I can see her face. She has tears going down her face. Well, technically across her face since she is lying on her side. I go to pull my arms away but she grabs them and puts them back and I blush even more. Even though my face probably is already rivaling a tomato's color.

I ask," What's wrong?" "M-Maggie isn't back yet. Glenn isn't either. And I've treated him like a brother ever since they said that they're a couple. Your dad isn't back yet neither is Daryl. What if they're all dead," Beth says. "They can't be dead. They've gotten this far. They can't die now. Everyone, well, mostly everyone has been safe. We haven't died. Maybe we are meant to live through this living hell we call a world," I say. "Maybe we are or maybe we are meant to die in terrible ways in front of each other. You have no idea how much I don't want that to happen," she says. I blush just a tiny bit and I avoid eye contact. I know it may be very obvious that I like her but I don't care. All I want to do right now is kiss her on her lips. But I know I can't because she is probably 'too old' for me. I blush as I self-consciously kiss her forehead. Even though it's quite dark in the unlit cell, I can still see a blush slightly dust her cheeks.

I tell her, as I pet her hair so she can calm down," It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay, Carol's okay, Judy's okay, your dad's okay, everyone in Tyreese's group is okay, and Axel is a creepy frickin' pervert that tried the moves on you." Beth and I laugh at the Axel part. I say," I haven't heard you laugh like that in forever. That makes me very happy to know that I can make a very beautiful girl like you to laugh the laugh the laugh that I practically live my life to see." I don't realize I say the last part. I see her cheeks. They rival the darkest red you've ever seen. She avoids my eye contact as I avoid her eye contact as we both think about the words that came out of my mouth accidentally. I decide to break the silence by saying," I haven't heard that laugh since at least December **(5).**" Well, we don't have a perfect calendar system so we think it was about December. We just go off of what Beth and Hershel say. Apparently my crush has been writing a diary since the beginning of this world that has gone to hell. "Well he is a creepy pervert who tried the moves on someone's girl," Beth says. She giggles as she sees my face heat up as she says someone's girl. She continues," And I laughed when you told me the story about what happened when you were born. I remember hearing that story when I was young and then telling it to my Beth.

Flashback

"Well, I was born on April 1st. Everyone I tell doesn't believe me," I pause. My Beth says," I'll believe you. Well, I do believe you now." I blush slightly and continue," Anyway my mom went into labor while my dad was at work so her dad drove her to the hospital. While my mom was in the one room giving birth, well getting a C-section, my grandpa called my dad and said," Rick, my daughter, Lori has gone into labor and is getting a C-section because she can't have a baby normally, as we speak." And my dad goes," Do you know what day it is? April Fools Day. You can't fool me like this," I pause and she giggles. I continue in my grandpa voice," I'm not kidding. Lori is really having the baby right now as we speak." My dad finally gets that my grandpa isn't lying and goes," This isn't something you'd lie about so I'll be there soon." I finish the story and she laughs.

End Flashback

I stopped petting her hair while I was talking and thinking back to when I told her the story. I know we both just thought back to that time. Beth closes her eyes and asks softly," Can you keep petting my hair? It might help me go to sleep." I blush and continue petting her hair until she falls asleep. I think,' See now you can stare at her adorable sleeping face. One of her bazillions of faces that she has that you love so much.'

I eventually have to go to sleep so I reluctantly close my eyes. I drift off slowly but I dream up a terrible, terrible nightmare.

I open my eyes in my dreamland to see myself at the prison. I'm dressed like I normally am. I realize I'm in the cafeteria. That's when I see it. Blood. In big puddles. It's running thick everywhere. I finally get my legs to move. I regret ever moving. I see Maggie and Glenn, dead. Their blood covers almost everything. I look around the room and I see a foot poking out around the corner. I walk towards it. I regret it even more. It's Daryl. He is dead. **_The _**Daryl Dixon, dead. I hear a noise outside the door. I walk out the door and down the hall to the shower room. It looks like there's been a massacre. All of Tyreese's group, dead. Everyone. Not one survivor. I continue walking towards the cellblock. Regretting every step.

I walk towards Hershel's cell. I know he's dead. I'm right. I see two of the last people I want to see, Judy and my dad. Judy is in my dad's arms like he was holding her as he died. I feel something warm running down my face. I haven't felt them since my mom died. They're tears. I see Carol up by where Daryl slept the first night because he didn't want to sleep in a cell. That's when I regret having to see the last person, my Beth. I walk down the rest of the hall-like thing. It looks as if she's trying to reach out to grab someone across the room. I cry just a bit harder as I hear my sister start to cry out for someone. Someone who wasn't there. Someone for help. She needed someone. I know someone still has to be alive other than her. I decide to turn around to see what Beth was grabbing out to as she breathed her last breath. I see it. It's not a walker. It's a human. I notice the familiar ax in hand. It's my dearest Beth's ax. I notice the tears running down the thing's face. I notice the familiar hat. The familiar gun holster on its side. It's familiar way of standing. I realize the thing is me. I'm covered in everyone's blood. That's when I get it. I killed them. Every single one of them. Even the great Daryl Dixon I thought no one could kill. I just didn't have the heart to kill my baby sister. I wake up from the dream covered in a cold sweat and small tears falling from my eyes.

I look at the beautiful girl lying in front of me, still asleep. I think up one of the best ways to wake her up. Well, I do have to use her position against her. She usually does it to me anyway. I lean in to kiss her on her lips. I'm only about a centimeter away from her beautiful lips when her eyes start to flutter open. I almost have a heart attack. I jump up three feet and three feet off the bed. I blush furiously as I grab my hat from the top bunk as I face the door because I don't want to see her face right now because I might try to do the same thing again. I pull on my boots and I tie them up. When I stand back up, I look out of the corner of my eye to see her expression. She is blushing like I am and she is trying to spit out some words out of her mouth. She can't even look at me. She is staring at some part of the wall behind me. Well, I can't blame her for doing so. She just woke up to see a kid about to kiss her on her lips.

She finally gets words out," W-W-W-W-W-What w-w-were you t-t-tr-trying to d-do." I reply with just the tiniest bit of confidence," I-I-I was trying t-t-to wa-wake you up." Well, this is going to be a very awkward day.

"How long have you two been up," asks Carol as we walk out of our cell. We both cleared the blushes from our faces. I say," I had a nightmare so I woke up and not to long after that she woke up." I lie just a little bit. I know she believes me. Carol asks," How was it a nightmare?" "I'd rather not talk about it," I reply. I understand her worry because Sophia died in all and because I don't have a mother so she acts like another to mother to me and Beth. "How do you feel," Carol asks Beth. Beth yawns and says," Tired. I need more sleep **(6). **So in other words, I feel normal since I'm always tired." I know Beth understands that she lost Sophia so she tries to acts more like a daughter to her. I realize there has been so much loss in this group. We've lost: Merle, maybe Morales and his family, Ed, Amy, Jim, Jacqui, Sophia, Dale, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, and my mom. Even Beth has lost a few. She's lost: Shawn, her mom, Patricia, Otis, Jimmy, all of her neighbors, her friends, Ryan and Lillianna, and Maggie maybe dead, and she almost lost her dad.

I appreciate Carol just for her efforts to treat us like her kids. I hear a noise by the bars I locked Tyreese and his group in last night. Now I start thinking about last night. About the terrible boiler room and the contact between Beth's forehead and my lips. I realize that I think that I love her even more now but she probably doesn't love me the way I love her. I walk over to the bars to see the leader, Tyreese, looking at me. He says," Thank you for letting me and my people in here and keeping us safe from those flesh-eating monsters. Not to be rude or anything but do you kind people have food? And where is the bathroom?" I say," The bathroom is up the set of stairs in the corner and we'll be back with food." As soon as Tyreese leaves, Beth grabs my arm and pulls me away from the bars and says," We hardly know these people and you are going to give them food?" "Well, they seem kind enough so yes," I say. I notice her lips are so close to mine. I go to lean in to kiss her again but she turns her head so I kiss her cheek. Her cheeks get slightly pink and she walks away.

I decide to give Tyreese food anyway and he thanks me graciously. And I walk away from the bars. I see Carol and I ask her," Have you seen Beth?" "Um….. let's see. Yes, a couple of minutes ago. She walked into your cell," she says. I say," Thanks." I walk in the cell and I feel like my face is on automatic blush. It's that and she was changing her clothes. I turn around and I ask shyly," Um…. When you're done d-do you wanna go on the guard t-towers?" "Sure," Beth replies.

I walk out of the room and I grabbed a deck of cards, paper, pencils, and binoculars so we wouldn't get bored. I heard her footsteps behind me so I turned around and said to Carol as we walked out of the cellblock," We are going to the guard towers if you need us." She nods approvingly. We walk out and we start out towards the guard towers. There isn't any real need to be up here because there haven't been any invaders, not like Tyreese's group, who aren't the bad kind of invaders or any walker hordes other than the one that ran us out of the prison. Other than that it has been quite peaceful.

The tower we go to is one of the towers kind of far away from the cell block. The tower is far away so we have to walk across the field to get to it. We climb up the stairs on one of the towers. She is in front of me so when we get up the stairs she opens the last door to be opened. Beth sits near the railings with her legs hanging out from under them. I sit near her doing the same thing. I'm glad she decided to sit in the shade. Even though it's apparently April, sitting in the Georgia sun for just a few minutes is brutal. I put the cards next to me as well as the paper and pencils. I lean on my hands while I sit next to my sort of long-time crush. I admire the almost cloudless sky. I see Beth staring out towards the road with an expecting face. I know what she is waiting for. She is waiting for the arrival of her sister. I see Beth is sitting in the almost same exact position as me. I tell myself in my mind,' Touch her hand and tell her that Maggie will be here soon enough. That way you can hold her hand. Just breathe and go with the plan. Okay?' I nod to myself. I breathe and I slowly inch my hand towards her hand. I eventually have my hand only a centimeter away from hers. I think,' Okay all you have to do is just put your hand on hers.' I gently lift up my hand and I put it on hers. Beth jumps slightly, obviously not expecting any contact. I feel my cheeks heat up and she turns to look at me. I turn my head to look at what's in front of me. I say just stuttering slightly," D-Don't worry about your sister. I'm sure s-she'll be just fine. My d-dad will save her and Glenn so you don't have to worry." I pause and look her in the eyes and say," Okay?"

She seems captivated by my eyes. Beth looks down at our hands touching. I go to move my hand and Beth says," It's okay. You can leave your hand there. It's just for some reason I feel like that was the last time I will ever see her. But I know she'll be back and daddy, I, and Maggie can all be a family again. I just can't shake that feeling though no matter how hard I try." I say," Well I agree that you'll be a family once again, but I don't know why you have that feeling. I'm sure you'll see her again." I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn away from the beauty sitting next to me to see someone in a prison jumpsuit. It's the creepy frickin' pervert, Axel. I protectively watch my crush next to me as I tell her to stand behind me as I tell her to stand behind me the creeper walks up the stairs. Beth stands in between the railings and me. I put my arms up to protect the girl behind me as Axel gets directly in front of us. I tell him while semi-yelling," Why the hell are you bothering us? You aren't even supposed to be able to see Beth. You are so frickin' creepy no wonder no one even wants to talk to you!"

I turn around to look at Beth. I say, while keeping my eyes on Axel," C'mon Beth. Let's go." I pick up the binoculars, paper, and the pencils and tell her to stay behind me as I walk around Axel to get to the door. As soon as I walk around him, I grab Beth's wrist just a bit harshly and I practically drag her down the stairs. I walk out the door that's at the bottom of the stairs. Beth tells me," Stop it. You're dragging me." I don't listen to her and I keep dragging her. As I walk across the field I can feel her almost trip a couple of times. I still don't stop walking or holding on to her wrist. I think this: That creeper was trying to get to Beth again. He thinks he can do that in front of me?! I know Beth says something but I'm honestly not listening. Usually I would listen but I have to worry about my Beth around Axel now. I notice we are at the one fence so I let go of Beth's wrist to open the gate. As soon as I'm done I grab her wrist a bit gentler and I drag her back to our cell block. On our way there Beth stops walking and I almost fall on my face. She pulls me so I don't fall. She says," Sorry, you just weren't listening to me. I said you were hurting my wrist." She trailed off by mumbling. I ask," What?" "I said," You were scaring me," Beth says quietly while not looking at me. She was also blushing slightly which made me blush a bit more than her.

"S-S-Sorry," I say shyly. She replies," It wasn't just that, I've never heard you yell like that. And thanks. I understand you were just trying to protect me." "Y-Yeah. Your w-welcome. I just don't want to see you being disturbed by that creeper," I say. I feel my cheeks heat up while I say the last part. She says," Well, we should be getting back now." She leans down just a little and puts her finger under my chin to tilt my head up because I was staring at the ground. She whispers," Thank you." And she leans down and kisses me on the cheek. When she turns I can see a slight dusting of a blush on her cheeks. I blush as she walks away.

I follow her like a lost puppy. Well, I don't blame myself that she's so pretty. I also don't blame myself for falling in love with someone so beautiful. We finally get back to our cellblock. Carol asks," Well, you two weren't gone long. Why are you back so early?" "Well, Axel came to bother us so I yelled at him and I literally dragged Beth all the way back here," I reply. "Well, good job on your part. Can you believe he said this to me after he was hitting on Beth: "Aren't you a lesbian?" The nerve that guy has," replies Carol. She strolls away. Beth goes to see her dad so I follow her 'cause he has my sister. I get to him and he hands me my sister. While I hold my sister, Beth helps Hershel up and they walk away. As I look at my sister, I worry. It's not like I don't believe that Hershel can't save Beth but I'm just worried that Axel is going to hurt her. I tickle my sister as she stares at me with my mother's eyes. I walk around I circles to keep her calm and to keep myself calm.

Not soon after, Beth and Hershel come back. I didn't notice but Judy fell asleep in my arms while I was walking. I say to Hershel as I walk towards Judy's cell," Judy fell asleep so I'm going to put her in her crib." Hershel nod then looks to his left at Beth and says something to her and she follows me as I put my sister in her crib. I put her down and I put her small baby blanket on her. Beth says while standing in the doorway," My dad just wanted me to make sure you put her in there the right way." I walk towards the door and she allows me to walk out. She follows me back to our cell. I sit on the bed and she sits next to me. She asks," You've been a bit quiet. What's wrong?" "Oh, um, I just am worried about Axel trying to rape you or something. I know it's highly unlikely but I just want you to be aware of all of your surroundings and try not to be alone at all costs," I say, staring her directly in the eyes, not a single bit of blush on my cheeks. She grabs my hand and says," I will believe you. I won't walk anywhere alone. I'll try not to at least. And I'll try not to be alone." She took me off guard when she grabbed my hand so I just nod I in approvement.

She doesn't let go of my hand. I look at her and she just stares into my eyes. She starts moving closer to me. She actually wants to kiss me on the lips! She doesn't stop leaning in. Our lips almost touch as we hear Hershel's crutches coming down the hall. We jump up, well Beth does at least. I stay on the bed blushing while touching my lips. I look at the blushing girl standing in front of me. Hershel finally gets over to the one cell before us. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I exhale kind of loudly. Well, I guess I'm sort of right, this day is going to be very awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beth's P.O.V.

I thought about what Carl told me. I know he likes me, a lot. And I guess I really do feel that way to. I can't believe we almost kissed! I guess I was the one who finally tried to make my move. Well, it is about time for me to make my move. I'm I the shower room now brushing my hair. I have Carol with me. She's just standing behind me and telling me how to braid my hair. I don't think it turns out good because she comes forward and fixes it for me.

I go to leave and I turn to ask Carol," Are you going to leave with me?" She says," No, I think I'll stay here just a bit longer." I nod and walk out the door. I walk fast while thinking about what Carl said. That's when I feel someone grab my arm when I'm almost at the cell block. I turn to see….

No one other than Axel. He says," Hiya, blondie." I look at him disgustedly and he pushes me up against the wall. I try to wriggle away but it's no use. I'm about to start screaming and yelling for help when he smashes his lips into mine. Great, this day just got better. Now my first kiss was stolen by some creeper who put the moves on me. And, yes, technically this is my first kiss. Jimmy and I never really kissed. I start to try to kick him. It doesn't work or help. For that matter it made it worse. He inserts his tongue into my mouth. I try squirming even more. It doesn't help. That's when I know this is the end for my. He is going to rape then kill me. This is why I couldn't shake the feeling of seeing my dad for the last time. This is the end of me and Carl. The poor boy will probably never forgive me for going against what he said. I start crying at the fact that this is how I'll die.

I finally kick him away from me and yell loud enough, I hope," Carl!" Axel regains his balance and pushes me back on the wall. He inserts his tongue my mouth but know his now his tongue is in the back off my mouth. I hear off to my right I hear a noise. I turn to see Carl with mixed emotions. Axel pulls me off the wall so I kick him and I try to walk to Carl but Axel wraps his arms around my shoulders so I can't move. That's when my teary eyes finally focus on what's in front of me. Carl with his gun pulled out, pointed at Axel. I realize he just wants to save me. I think back to what Carol whispered in my ear. She said," You know Carl has a crush on you? And he was just staring at you for like 5 minutes." I turn to her and say," Yeah, I know he has a crush on me. When we were out in the woods her ha a nightmare and he talks in his sleep and he said he loves me."

I know this is the end for me so I lip three little words and I point to my heart. I hope he knows what I want him to do.

Carl's P.O.V.

I look at the tear-stricken girl in front of me. I lips three words, the words I was too afraid to say. Those words are : I love you. After that she pointed to her heart. I know what sh wants me to do. She wants me to shoot her and that was the only way to kill Axel. The only way to kill him was by shooting my only crush Beth, and killing her in the process. I couldn't do it. Then I thought,' If I don't do something, he will." I think of every thing that has happened between me and Beth. Maybe her question was right. What if we really are about to die and this is just or life flashing before our eyes. I think about what she just told me to do. I know someone has to. I aim and I think,' I'm so sorry.' I say to Beth," Just close your eyes and this will all be over soon." She closes them but not before a couple more tears spill out of her eyes. I know is not good do this but I close my eyes and I pull the trigger.

I think ,' I'm so sorry. And I love you to. Goodbye.'

* * *

******_(1). Yeah, I know I killed Axel off. But dude, this is fan fiction. I brought him back 'cause he is crucial for this chapter._**  


******(2). Burning passion thing is exactly what I would say and in fact I have said it before. Long story short I like to sit by my crush in band.  
**

**********(3). Junior as in younger than you. Well, her.  
**

**************_(4). I'm not sure that is what her name is. I'm just too lazy to check.  
_**

**************__****(5). That is what next chapter, the special chapter, will be about.  
**

**************__********(6). This is me exactly.  
**

* * *

**Also important! I will only go up to the mid-season finale in season 2. The rest will be in the special chapter. **

**Trivia questions!  
**

**Season 1:  
**

**Episode 1: While Rick is in the hospital he looks for a way out. He walks by the cafeteria door which he looks at. It has 4 spray painted words on it. What are they?  
**

**Episode 2: In this episode Rick, Glenn and everyone else try to get out of Atlanta so they get a walker and put it's guts on Glenn and Rick. They look in the walkers wallet. What was his name? (Answer in Chapter 3: The Great Return.)  
**

**Episode 3: Handcuffed to the roof, in Atlanta, what does Merle use to try to grab the tool box?  
**

**Episode 4: According to Jim, what is the biggest lie there is?  
**

**Episode 5: What hangs on the back wall of Dale's R.V.? Which way does it hang and why?  
**

**Episode 6: According to Jenner, how long does it take for a bitten person to turn into a walker? (Least amount of time to most amount of time.)  
**

**Extra Season 1 Question: What are all of the episodes names in Season 1? You can list them in any order.  
**

**Season 2  
**

**Episode 1: The placard above the R.V.'s dining room table reads...  
**

**Episode 2: Lori assumes the sound of a gunshot was NOT Rick killing a walker because...  
**

**Episode 3: Ironically, the walker pursuing Shane in the gymnasium is wearing a yellow reflective vest that reads...  
**

**Episode 4: Having doled out nicknames to others in the past, Glenn has finally been given his own courtesy of Rick. What is it?  
**

**Extra question for episode 4: What does Rick give to Carl when the latter remarks that they've both been shot?  
**

**Episode 5: Carol gives Lori a title of distinction. What is it?  
**

**Episode 6: What does Carl think happened to ht mother of the chickens he's feeding?  
**

**Episode 7: Glenn interrupts breakfast at camp to tell the group that...  
**

**Extra episode 7 question: Who from the group is in the barn?  
**

**Extra Season two question: What are all the name of the first 7 episodes in the second season? You can list them in any order.  
**

**To answer any questions please copy and paste the questions that you are going to answer. Then answer after the ? or periods. Please and thank you very much!  
**

* * *

**Okay. Did you enjoy it? I know it's sad towards the end. When I was thinking to myself I was like this,' Well, you haven't had a cliffhanger in this story so you might as well make one.' Then I got inspired to make the end be reading this one book. When I first figured out what I was going to do with the 'I love you' part I almost cried. I'm vry proud that this chapter is so long. It over 7,000 words. I got in trouble while writing this chapter a couple times so I hope you enjoy it. In the next chapter which P.O.V. should I do it in, Carl's or Beth's? Personally I think I did better with Carl's P.O.V. So just tell me what you think I should do it in. ~ Love, Aries-chan  
**


End file.
